Remus Lupin has superpowers!
by Neon-Pink
Summary: I'm Dylan, just your average seventeen year girl in a normal school...well if you could call Hogwarts normal that is! And for the last time no, I'm not obsessed with Remus Lupin! First story, plz read and review :o


A/N: Hello thereyou who's reading my first story! ;o) Please tell me what, you think of it...I must warn you though that my native language is not English but Icelandic so if there's anything I'm doing wrong ine.g. grammar or spelling than I'm truly sorry. I'm still learning ;)

Intro

Try guessing what I got from my mom for Christmas!

Yeah, you're absolutely right! I got you, my brand new diary!

How'd you know that?

I must confess that I wasn't really thrilled about the idea of me keeping a diary at first, but then after my mom persuaded me to at least try, I gave in.

So here I am for the first time. Pouring all my "emotions and teenage angst" into you like my mother phrased it.

OH, butsilly me, I haven't even properly introduced myself yet.

You don't even know my name do you?

Well, I say…

How about we start again?

OK :o)

Hello there! 'shakes your hand'

I'm Dylan, just your average seventeen year old girl in a normal school...well if you could call Hogwarts normal that is.

You have received themost important role of being my diary.

The place where I shed my soul and all my darkest and most horrible secrets.

Not that I have any particular dark and mysterious secrets...

Oh no, I'm way too normal and...uh…normal for that.

In fact, if there should be one word to describe me in all ways, then normal would definitely be it.

Because that's me! Normal and average

I have brown hair and blue eyes, normal.

I'm neither fat nor thin...just normal

I get average "in-the-middle" grades and seem to be absolutely talent deprived, which is normal.

I listen to normal music, wear normal clothes and have normal friends.

There you have it.

I'm normal.

Ugh...how terribly boring…

I am a witch though...but I guess that's just kind of normal too...at least in the world I live in so...

Anyway, lets talk about something else than my normalness (I know not a word )

Yes, let us talk about something that is not normal in the least but actually abnormal, utterly strange and even kind of creepy.

The subject I am referring does indeed bear the name of Remus Lupin.

Hmm…Remus Lupin

Where to begin?

Alright, I'll just start in the beginning shan't I?

Remus Lupin is a part of the infamous and mischievous group of seventh year Gryffindor boys that call themselves The Marauders.

The Marauders are what you would call Hogwarts' golden boys.

They are extremely popular, extremely gifted, extremely handsome (Peter not included) and of course, extremely obnoxious.

This group of boys is set about having as much fun as they can and breaking as many rules as possible.

……………………………………

James Potter, leader of the group.

In a nutshell: Messy haired, Lily Evans obsessed quidditch freak who

somehow manages to be good at everything he does without ever making an

effort. He's a head boy for crying out loud and I've never once seen him do

homework for the seven of years I've shared a common room with him.

Unnatural I tell you…

Sirius Black

In a nutshell: A dashingly handsome and charming young fellow. All the

ladies love him and I guess you could say he's the most sought after

bachelor of Hogwarts. But unfortunately for them, the immature little prat

never notices their desperate attempts of wooing him. All he thinks about

is pranking, making jokes and having a laugh with his friends. I guess you

could say that he likes living life on the edge. He holds the school

record of most detentions and has a flying motorcycle. Oh and

he hates Snivellus, I mean Severus Snape…

Peter Pettigrew

In a nutshell: A small and slightly chubby boy who's only goal in life

seems to be worshipping James Potter and the ground he walks on. I

actually don't know that much about him though... but I have noticed that

he likes eating marshmallows and sticking his wand up his noise and test

how far it can get oO

…………………………………

Alright now that I have given you a short description of these boys let's

get down to business and discuss the main subject itself.

Remus Lupin

Hmm…

I bet your starting to wonder what in the world it could possibly be about him that makes me so enthusiastic to write all of this down.

Well you see, everyone in the school seem to think that he's the "nice" Marauder, the one who never pulls any really nasty pranks or bullies anyone.

All girls talk about him being so sweet and gentle and so unlike

the rest of his friends. He's the studious and calm one, the prefect...the

guy who opens the door for girls and does a little head-bow. He's also the

one who tutors younger students that are having problems with their

studies and the one who does volunteer work at the hospital-wing.

He's the one with the sandy hair and golden eyes that make many girls

swoon and call him "husband material"

They all think he's the gentleman of the group.

Hah!

Well that's where they are all terribly WRONG!

Really, for some reason, it seems like I am the only one in the entire school who sees through his utterly fake exterior.

Because he's not nice, not at all! Not to me at least. Oh no, it seems I have for some reason become his main ( and only ) target of bullying and teasing. He never gives me a moment's peace, I swear!

And I bet he's like the mastermind behind all their pranks and mischievous acts.

But the main reason I'm making the effort of writing all of this down is that there seems to be something mind-boggingly weird and strange about him, something unhuman I reckon...

I bet you think I am crazy right now don't you? Since he sounds so perfectly nice and normal.

Well, that's what I thought for the longest time but then this year I started to get suspicious.

When he started to act really odd and do things that most normal guys aren't supposed to be able to, wizards or not.

Don't believe me do you?

Well, let me give you a little example of what I'm talking about:

Exhibit A.

"Dylan! Wake up!" Chloe, my best friend shouts exasperated while shaking

my sleeping form roughly.

"No," I mumble and turn around from her, blocking out the noise with my

pillow. "leave me alone..."

"You're going to be late you git!" she says irritated and rips the covers of my bed.

"Give it back..." I shout and turn around to face her

"No, get out of bed sleepyhead!"

"But I'm soooo tired..." I mumble, ripping the covers from her and burying my head in them.

"Gah! You're impossible. Fine be late I don't care!" she says and walks out of the dorm.

I lay there still for a few minutes, but for some unexplainable reason I just can't fall asleep again…

"Arghhh!" I shout and finally drag my lazy but of the bed.

"Stupid Chloe waking me up…" I mumble grumpily on my way to the bathroom.

I hit another amazing record of speed-showering (Yes, it one of my great skills) and then quickly brush my teeth, comb my hair and throw some clothes on.

"Up already?" Lily says and laughs as I run into her on my way down the stairs to the common room.

"Yah..." I just reply and give her a wry smile, "but why are you going back up?"

"Forgot my Potions book" she explains and hurries past me

I walk through the common room, munching on a chocolate frog since I most

definitely missed breakfast.

As I'm about to go into the portrait hole a voice I know far to well by

now can suddenly be heard from behind me.

"Hullo there, Dyllie!"

I roll my eyes and reluctantly turn around to face the voice's obnoxious owner.

"Don't call me that Lupin" I say irritated.

"Why ever not? I think it's cute…" he says with a smirk, brushing strands of sandy hair from his forehead.

"Yeah, well I don't like it" I coolly reply and turn around to leave

"Wait..." he says and grabs my shoulder, I stiffen from the touch.

"What is it?" I ask and turn around again with a scowl on my face

"Just thought you liked to know, that you smell really nice!" he says and gives me the Remus Lupin Smile, dimples and all (that's what his fan-girls call it. They seem to think it's charming and oh so heart-melting…hah! Rubbish!)

"Er, what?" I sputter after a moment of staring at him wide-eyed

"Yeah," he says and sniffs a little while stepping closer (too close for my liking!), "Hmm...let me guess, spicy coconut scented shampoo.."

"Huh..." I sputter confusedly

"Strawberry shower-gel, and a vanilla scented body spray" he then says with another sniff.

"How did you-"

"And you use a melon scented face-cream right?" he cuts me off with a last sniff of my neck, "Mmmm…I love fruits. You smell delicious…"

My cheeks flush as I stare at him for a moment dumb-founded and then I suddenly jump on him, full of instant wrath!

"You were spying on me while showering weren't you disgusting perv!" I scream and slap him hard across the face.

"Shit! Get off me woman!" he shouts out in pain and tries to push me and my clawing hands away.

"Oh my god, you're disgusting, how'd you get in there? Do you and your idiotic friends have some kind of a peep-hole, huh!" I yell and raise my hand again, ready for another round of bitch-slapping.

But he grabs my hand and forcesit down, "Would you relax!" he says while holding his chin, his eyes watering with pain.

"I swear I didn't bloody peep on you while showering, ok? I just kind off happen to have a very good sense of smell..." he says, looking a little awkward and tvitchy eyed.

"Yeah right!" I shout while trying to wring my hands from his iron-grip, "Just wait until the other girls hear about this, you **freak**!"

"Listen, I didn't watch you showering, alright? So keep you hair on, will you!" he only replies, and then suddenly releases my hands and jumps into the portrait-hole.

I just stare after him with my mouth hanging open.

Can you believe that? Good sense of smell, my arse! But still, for some reason I don't think he actually saw me showering. I mean that is just impossible, how would he have gotten up to the girl's bathroom? And I am also pretty sure that I would have noticed him if he actually was up there since I've quite simply developed a Remus Lupin radar after all of his stalking.

But then how the hell did he know that I use coconut shampoo or about my melon scented face-cream?

I really just don't understand it…..there is something really off about him!

He's hiding something behind his Saint of Hogwarts exterior and I'm going to find out what the hell it is!

I bet you don't believe me…

I bet you think I'm off my nut

But no, I'm not!

I'm just going to find out what his secret is! Even if it will be the death of me...

Mark my words!


End file.
